Usuario discusión:Dariel Senju
Archivo:Anigifdiscucion.gif Portada Hoal When queria hablarte de que Juan ha propuesto colocar unas diapositivas en la portada de la wiki, las cuales me parece muy buenas pero queria ver si estabas de acuerdo o no??. Link: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Wiki. PD: Si estas de acuerdo pero quieres hacerle una modificación eso se puede discutir.Fuego 013 (discusión) 02:07 28 may 2012 (UTC) hola disculpa que es un linkDeining sanchez 23:37 28 may 2012 (UTC) hola queria preguntar si podia entrar en la academiaMatiyasenju 00:10 1 jun 2012 (UTC) División Hola Dariel mira te vengo a hablar sobre un acuerdo viejo que teniamos el cual era sobre la división de artículo (te recuerdas?), bueno hoy un usuario dividio el artículo de Tsunade pero según recuerdo habiamos dichos que solamente era para los personas más relevantes de la historia de Naruto osea Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi los personas principales. Ahora yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa división en el articulo de Tsunade, ya que si hacemos esas divisiones de acuerdo a lo largo de los artículos se va a ver muy mal (porque va a haber entonces que hacerlo en muchos artículos y van a quedar unos con eso y otros sin eso) y creo que deberia ser solamente para personas principales. Pero necesito tu opinión que piensas?. Fuego 013 (discusión) 23:05 2 jun 2012 (UTC) Sección innecesaria Hola D quería comentarte de que hay una sección que es innecesaria en el wiki ya que indica los Moderadores del wiki pero no se usa debido a que ya tenemos la sección en Administración,solo era para comentarte la sección y para que se haga algo con ella Moderadores.Saludoss Unirse a Konoha Hola Kage, soy Mangeshar y le escribo para pedirle por favor si podria entrar en Konoha, me gusta mucho esta aldea. Gracias. Mangeshar 21:21 9 jun 2012 (UTC)Mangeshar Cursor Hola no soy de esta wikia, pero queria saber si me podrias ayudar con mi cursor!! Me gusto como lo tiene esta pagina y me gustaria colocarlo en la que yo cree. ¿Podrias ayudarme? Lo consulte con otro usuario y me dijo que te preguntara a ti!!! Carol (_)3 02:44 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola Dariel¡¡ Soy Borja Uchiha,esque soy nuevo y queria preguntarte como entro en konoha.¿Que tengo que hacer exactamente? Gracias¡¡ ×º°”˜ $ø¥ ßø®jå Uchiha MR7`”°º× Hola hokage,me gustaria formar parte de konohagakure.Soy fiel puedes confiar en mi.Espero su respuesta.Madara04 16:12 11 jun 2012 (UTC) en sasuke hay que editarlo, porque donse sale sus jutsus no sale el "aleteo chidori" yo creo que esa rasengan medio coloor morado de naruto, la que hizo en el valle del fin, hay que ponerle un nombre 200.120.211.79 20:29 11 jun 2012 (UTC) Cursor Bien soy de Wiki Lyrics, y quiero que me ayudes com mi cursor, obviamente una figura que valla de acurdo con mi Wiki, no quiero exactamente el tuyo.....¿ Si podrias ? Carol (_)3 23:46 11 jun 2012 (UTC) Prueba de la academia He concluido la prueba de corregir 5 errores ortográficos. 1-Madara Uchiha:antes:arrazando.despues:arrasando 2-Sarutobi:antes:Sarutobi Muere.despues:Sarutobi muere 3-Tsunade:antes:Tsunade con el Sello Yin.despues:Tsunade con el sello Yin. 4-Kimimaro:antes:Kimimaro con el Nivel Dos.despues:Kimimaro con el nivel dos 5-Tercer Raikage:antes:El Raikage contra Dos Mil shinobis de Iwa.despues:El Raikage contra dos mil shinobis de Iwa. Madara04 13:23 12 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola me he enterado que sasuke uchiha esta a cargo de la academia y el me ha corregido la prueba de la academia y ya hace 2 dias que no me manda misiones y se lo puse en su discusion y no me hizo caso.Madara04 14:08 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Genin Hola Hokage me gustaria que pronto me hicieras genin.Si quieres puedes observar la academia y ver que llevo bastantes misiones cumplidas y puedes hablar con el encargado para ver si soy lo suficiente bueno como para subirme de rango Madara04 13:38 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Madara04 Hola Dariel,quería informarte de que el estudiante Madara04 se ha estado esforzando para graduarse,ya que ha llegado hasta a hacer dos misiones en un días en el cual una de ellas era responder 30 preguntas en Naruto respuestas,bueno ha completado 5 misiones con éxito y creo que debería convertirse en Genin,por cierto también quería hablarte de que en la sección Comunidad de la navegación en Wikis hermanas esta Naruto respuestas pero se ve otro wiki respuestas Naruto distinto. Academia Ninja Hola Hokage, quisiera entrar a la Academia Ninja de Konoha. ¿Qué tengo qué hacer? KonohaNaruto23 22:54 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Konohagakure No Sato Saludos Hokage-sama, mi pasantia por su presencia es para solicitar entrada en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Esperando respuesta y deseandole buen dia me despido. Uzumaki Hairol 23:17 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola Hokage,acá Rami Garay dattebayo.¿Como hago para entra en la Academia Ninja y así estar en tu aldea? Saludos. he hecho la segunda prueba Harunaru Namikase 11:53 16 jun 2012 (UTC)Harunaru NamikaseHarunaru Namikase 11:53 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola soy Madara04, me gustaria que me hicieras un Genin ya que llevo varias misiones y bastantes ediciones como ya te digo Sasuke UcHIA.Espero su respuesta. Madara04 17:55 17 jun 2012 (UTC) hola quiero entrar a la academiaNicolas 99q (discusión) 19:07 11 jul 2012 (UTC) Propuesta Que tenia algo que hablar con un adm, es sobre una wiki que creamos http://es.aonoexorcistsp.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Ao_No_Exorcist_SP . teníamos la intencion de afiliarnos con uds, asi nos hacemos mutua propaganda y eso para captar mas usuarios, no sé. Ojalá pudieras ayudarnos, ahí cualquier cosa que necesites me dices. Saludos Usuario:Efecttodominó/Firma 22:46 18 jun 2012 (UTC) enlaze la de Agua instantánea la de Capítulo Piloto y la de ¡El Byakugan descubre el punto débil! Prueba finalizada He hecho la prueba para ser ninja y lo he reportado en la discusion de la academia ayer mismo, pero no han respondido ni me han dado calificaciones. :s he hecho las 20 preguntas Harunaru Namikase 01:33 20 jun 2012 (UTC)Harunaru NamikaseHarunaru Namikase 01:33 20 jun 2012 (UTC) Por favor¡ Borja Uchiha y yo somos muy amigos.Iniciamos en la wiki en el mismo día(En realidad yo un día antes)nos esforzamos para ser Genin y lo hemos conseguido, pero tenemos un problema no estamos en el mismo grupo y te suplico que cambies los grupos.Por favor.Madara04 13:23 20 jun 2012 (UTC) Actualización Hola Dariel como estas? mira te escribo para preguntarte porque no se ha actualizado la seccion de administradores y burocratas de la portada y del cuadro que aparece en las "Actividades Recientes" ya que en esa lista no ha sido agregado Saile y tampoco tu nuevo nombre. Ocurre algo con respecto a eso lo puedo actualizar necesito saber. Fuego 013 (discusión) 01:06 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Misión Hola kage.Nos podrias poner una misión a mi equipo Genin.The Game Madara 15:04 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Klk de lo MioO, Loco Alludame a entra a konoha como genin o chunin por favor..!! Uchiha evolution 20:02 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Siguiente prueba Me puedes explicar mi siguiente prueba en la academia ninja? Dice: Poner la categoría arreglar a dos artículos. Para asi poder llevarla a cabo? Gracias :D Uzumaki Hairol 01:19 23 jun 2012 (UTC) Propuesta Dariel me gustaría que hicieras una página donde pongas las misiones de los Genin, Chunin, Jonin, etc.Como por ejemplo esta:http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Fuego_013 The Game Madara 18:20 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Articulos Destacados Hola Dariel,queía comentarte una idea sobre una nueva plantilla para el wiki,he visto en otro wiki una plantilla que sirve para los artículos Destacados y me han dado permiso para usarla en otros wiki por lo que la he creado en este y me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre la plantilla, Icono, Iconosmira en este link como quedaría una vez colocada la plantilla este la plantilla no .Saludoss Reporte de Misión Hola Dariel,para mi última misión que consistía en crear o arreglar artículos creé: La Activación de Izanami Sai y Shin Estilo de agua: Jutsu dardos de hielo Dispositivo Mecánico con alas Capitán del País del Cielo Gensui Amagiri Shikazo Kageki Katazu Kanabun Ciudad Shukuba Buna Shimeji ¡A Las Nueve...! Clan Kedōin Clan Hirasaka Llevar El Nombre De Un Kage Trampa de Sellado Técnica de Sellado: Barrera de la Vida ¡¡Campo de Batalla!! Elemento Agua: Agua Brotando en Prisión y arreglé el artículo Kyodaigumo | 15px Mi perfil Discusión /li> Mensaje rápido Contribuciones 11:21 3 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Dariel estas son los articulos que edite Ryūmyaku ¡¡No te lo perdono...!! Jutsu: Clon de Arcilla Control de Chakra de Ryūmyaku ¡¡El Terrible Secreto!! 186.92.154.131 16:25 3 jul 2012 (UTC)Hola Dariel estas son los articulos que edite186.92.154.131 16:25 3 jul 2012 (UTC) Ryūmyaku ¡¡No te lo perdono...!! Jutsu: Clon de Arcilla Control de Chakra de Ryūmyaku ¡¡El Terrible Secreto!! Soy Celeste Uchiha Hola ya corregí 5 faltas en 5 artículos diferente y son estos: Clan Uchiha, Towa, Tsunade,Naruto Shippūden 6: El camino ninja y ‎ Espada Dragón. Perdon se me olvido firmar hay arriba Genma hatake 12:37 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Misión completada Dariel ya conclui mi misión de crear los articulos de los jutsus de Towa.Aqui te dejo los articulos: Perforación Carmesí hoja y la otra : Agujas de perforación de pozos The Game Madara 12:39 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Dariel reporto que ya enlaze los siguientes articulos Tora (Gato) Never Give Up Oficina del Raikage Dios del Trueno de la Arena Jutsu: Maldición de Marioneta Monte Koryū Jirobo Hakke Fractural: Asalto a las 8 puestas corporales ¡Examen Chūnin etapa 2! ¡El bosque de la muerte! ¡El Byakugan descubre el punto débil! Att: Celeste Uchiha 15:41 4 jul 2012 (UTC)Celeste UchihaCeleste Uchiha 15:41 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Reporte de misión Ahora si sensei ya termine de enlazar estas son las paginas que enlaze: Agua instantánea El verdadero poder de un fracasado ¡La decisión de Kurenai! ¡El equipo 8 quedo atras! Naruto RPG 2: Chidori vs. Rasengan Yaoki y Korobi Oficina del Raikage Sakumo Hatake Jirobo Never Give Up Las rondas finales: ¡Con prisa hacia el campo de batalla! Att: Celeste Uchiha Categoría Jutsu Dariel ese problema ya yo lo se desde hace tiempo y desde hace tiempo se decidio que se iba a dejar la Categoría:Jutsu, lo que pasa es que para evitar hacer todo el cambio de una vez por que como dijiste son 11 páginas que tienen la categoría:Jutsus yo me estoy encargando de quitarlas poco a poco para que así el cambio sea leve cada vez que veo un artículo con la cateogría incorrecta lo cambio y hasta utilizo esto lo uso como una prueba en la Academia para ver si los estudiantes son capaces de quitar y colocar una categoría. Así que no te preocupes cuando el numero de esos páginas con la categoría incorrecta sean menos me encargo de hacer el trabajo final. Pero si ya un usuario se entero de ese error no te preocupes que me voy a dedicar este semana entonces para corregirlo. Dile al usuario que muchas gracias por la observación. Fuego 013 (discusión) 15:35 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Reporte de Misión Hola Dariel es para reportar la creación de 4 soundtracks que son los siguientes: Beautiful Green Wild Beast Sakura Season Fake Kiki Mata Kiki Att: Celeste Uchiha Videojuegos Hola Dariel,quería comentarte un par de cosas,la primera es si podrías renombrar esta imagen,la segunda es que habría que actualizar el infobox de Videojuegos ya que por ejemplo no hay sección de Debutjutsu,por cierto vaya foto del Joker.Saludoss | 15px Mi perfil Discusión /li> Mensaje rápido Contribuciones 16:13 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Repuesta Lo que pasa Dariel es que he calculado y en esa categoría hay 167 artículos es preferible que en vez de hacerlo uno solo podamos hacerlo varios, así que yo tenía planeado hablar con ciertas personas que estarian dispuesta en arreglar esto de una manera tranquila y organizada, sí tu quieres formar parte de ellos me dices pero aun no hagas nada por que dependiendo del número de personas voy a distribuir una cierta cantidad de artículos para que los cambies unos determinados días. Así que no puede dejarte hacer esto solo. Fuego 013 (discusión) 16:26 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Vete al chat No quiero tomar capturas solo ve y haz tu trabajo César Figueroa 16:47 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Reporte de misión Grupal Hola Dariel,aquí te dejo los links de los artículos de los que se ha encargado el equipo1,Naruto Rise of a ninja , Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact , Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 , Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4 , Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 , Naruto: Clash of Ninja , Super Smash Flash 2 , Naruto: Ninja Council , Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 , Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2. Saludoss | 15px Mi perfil Discusión /li> Mensaje rápido Contribuciones 16:51 6 jul 2012 (UTC) mision 1 1-http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Brazo_Mecánico 2-http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Elemento_Rayo:_Vuelo_del_Dios_Trueno 3-http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Aparición_de_Cuchillo_Kunai 4-http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Espada 5-http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Espada_de_Hōki Alexander 94 17:34 6 jul 2012 (UTC) perdon por las editaciones del la info..................por favor no me bloques...........perdoname Misión No pude encontrar otra informacion acerca del articulo asi que por favor evaluamela lamento no poder hacer nada mejor lo siento pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por favor notificame mi resultado si cumpli o no la mision gracias por tu atencion. Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō Hola Dariel ya acabe mi mision de arreglar el articulo Scenario pero JLSilver nose porque hizo la sección de personajes, pero la borre y la volvi a hacer yo. Tan solo me quedaba enlazar y corregir las faltas y ya esta todo hecho hechale un vistazo y dime si he aprobado la misión Genma hatake 09:37 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Vandalismo Disculpa Dariel tengo el PC muy lento comentame el problema por la discusión. Fuego 013 (discusión) 20:44 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Baneos Solamente voy a estar de acuerdo contigo solamente si estas completamente seguro de que fue hecho a proposito por la otra wiki. Fuego 013 (discusión) 21:34 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Imágenes fanart de mi perfil Dariel de las 3 imagenes fanart puedes eliminar este gif Rinnegreen|15px, las demás imágenes son sacadas del anime. Archivo:Rock_Lee_Firma.gif 14:28 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Freedom xq quitas mi edición, si solo he puesto enlaces y corregir minusculas, como "pakkun" o "naruto", les puse mayusculas, asi como al nombre de la banda en mayusculas, segun dice en el articulo Banda Sonora. 200.37.69.70 18:37 8 jul 2012 (UTC). *Está bien, no sabía. mision 2 1-Hanzaki2-Jutsu:Clon de Cristal de Jade3-Jutsu:Clon de Arena4-Destello Diagonal Amarillo5-Formación Uzumaki6-Loto Escondido7-Corriente de la Hoja8-Elemento Agua:Mil Tiburones Hambrientos9-Elemento Velocidad:Vuelo sin Sombra10-Elemento Oscuridad11-Tres Hermanos Ryūdōin12-Marionetas con Tirador de Agua13-Invocación de las Tres Gigantescas Serpientes14-Jutsu:Maldición de Marioneta15-Jutsu:Quimera Alexander 94 21:00 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola como tu eres admin queria saber que debo hacer para ser parte de la aldea Konohagakure. Nico Calo 21:39 8 jul 2012 (UTC) thumb|[itachi uchiha] Plan Hola Dariel te vengo a decir que ya he determinado como vamos a hacer con respecto a la categoría:Jutsus, en este plan van a contribuir 6 personas entre ellas estan incluidos tu y yo; y dicho arreglo se hara de la siguiente manera cada uno de los 6 va a corregir 27 artículos que deben hacerse entre dos días, yo por ejemplo ya yo lo hice entre hoy y ayer. Ahora te toca a ti hacer 27 y cuando termines me avisas para avisarle al otro usuario. Acuerdate debe repartirse entre dos y si es posible hazlo en la mañana o en la noche para que no se note mucho el cambio. Fuego 013 (discusión) 23:00 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola realize las 5 correcciones en 5 articulso como decia mi prueba en la academia te dejo los link y correcciones que realize 1) http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flauta_Demon%C3%ADaca original : La Flauta Demoníaca (魔笛, Mateki) es una arma capaz de lazar genjutsus y controlar a los Doki tocando una melodía específica despues : La Flauta Demoníaca (魔笛, Mateki) es una arma capaz de lanzar genjutsus y controlar a los Doki tocando una melodía específica corrección : cambie lazar por lanzar 2) http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/%C2%A1%C2%A1Danz%C5%8D_Muere!! Original : Entonces decide morir con honor por como Hiruzen hizo, al tratar de sellar a Sasuke y a Madara junto con él. Estos Después : Entonces decide morir con honor como Hiruzen hizo, al tratar de sellar a Sasuke y a Madara junto con él. Estos Corrección : borre POR para que quede bien la frase 3) http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Valle_de_las_Nubes_y_Rel%C3%A1mpagos Original : Unraikyou es un lugar del País del Rayo que se caracteriza por poseer grandes montañas rocosas con poca vegetación que se encuentra sobre el mar los cuales estan nubladas por todo los alrededores. Después : Unraikyou es un lugar del País del Rayo que se caracteriza por poseer grandes montañas rocosas con poca vegetación , se encuentran sobre el mar y estan nubladas por todos los alrededores. Corrección : todo a todos - borre que y puse una coma y también borre “los” y puse están . 4) http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Elemento_Acero:_Armadura_Impenetrable ORIGINAL : Elemento Acero: Armadura Impenetrable (鋼遁・不可解な鎧 Kōton: Saikō no Yoroi) es un jutsu en donde el usuario de esta técnica crear acero negro a través de su cuerpo o alguna parte de su cuerpo como su mano haciendo que algún ataque hecha por un arma no sea eficaz. Hiruko afirma que las cuchillas no le afectan en nada, debido a esta capacidad Después : Elemento Acero: Armadura Impenetrable (鋼遁・不可解な鎧 Kōton: Saikō no Yoroi) es un jutsu en donde el usuario de esta técnica crea acero negro a través de su cuerpo o alguna parte de su cuerpo como su mano haciendo que algún ataque hecho por un arma no sea eficaz Corrección : cambie crear por crea y hecha por hecho 5) http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Elemento_Viento:_Viento_Cortante Original : Esta técnica crea una brizna de viento, que corta a los enemigos con facilidad. A diferencia de la mayoría de las técnicas de viento no parece requerir de soplar el viento. Después : Esta técnica crea una briza de viento, que corta a los enemigos con facilidad. A diferencia de la mayoría de las técnicas de viento no parece requerir de soplar el viento. Corrección : quite la “ n” de brizna y en vez de una “z” puse una “s” pasa que diga brisa. Nico Calo 01:14 9 jul 2012 (UTC) union a konoha me gustaria unirme a la aldea de konoha. Joseuchiha1998 18:36 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Chat Hola Dariel,te acuerdas de los usuarios que entraron de Ben10 wiki ha molestar? pues Giovi administrador de Ben 10 wiki lo baneo de su chat en cuanto se enteró hoy y puso medidas por lo que ya he a solucionado,además me ha dado permiso para usar en nuestro chat unas mejores que creó el mismo para el suyo,las he adaptado a nuestro wiki modificandoles cuando nos veamos en el chat te doy los códigos por si te interesa aplicarlos al Chat. | 15px Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones 22:45 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Primer Examen http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Mugen http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Shipp%C5%ABden:_Dragon_Blade_Chronicles http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Amaterasu http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sonrisa_fingida http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/El_siguiente_paso http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Band%C5%8D http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Zabuza_Momochi http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kuroma_Tatsuhiro http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto:_Clash_of_Ninja_2 http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kabuto_Yakushi/Habilidades Esos son todos los artículos a los que eh arreglado falencias ortográficas, si no las tengo completa me avisas que en algunos solo hice ediciones mínimas. Silver Wolf primera mision cuando arregle faltas ortográficas de 10 paginas, solo te pongo el enlace o tambien las palabras correguidas Joseuchiha1998 09:20 10 jul 2012 (UTC) primera mision He corregido 10 articulos. El misterio de Tobi Reglas Shinobi#Reglas de Konohagakure ¡¡El puente del héroe!! Corriente de Fuego de Kurama Ami Tantō Los resultados de la traición Apertura y Cierre del Universo ¡¡El Horrible Secreto!! El poder de Kakuzu Joseuchiha1998 14:26 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Segundo Examen Listo ya eh creado 10 Soundtracks. Aquí están: *http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Dance *http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Lee%27s_Theme *http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke%27s_Destiny *http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Orochimaru%27s_Fight *http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Avenger *http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hinata_vs_Neji *http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gai%27s_Theme *http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/It%27s_The_Training! *http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Afternoon_of_Konoha *http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fooling_Mode Silver Wolf Bloqueo Hola Dariel,ayer se me olvidó decirte que he confirmado que esta cuenta pertenece al usuario Gekifan esta,ya esta baneado de el chat por Nus,Saludoss | 15px Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones 11:31 11 jul 2012 (UTC) Reporte de misión Es para reportar la misión de crear 5 endings que son los siguientes: Sunao na Niji Broken Youth Mezamero! Yasei KIMI MONOGATARI Michi ~ to you all Att: Celeste Uchiha reporte de primera mision he finalizado la primera mision. he dejado arriba los enlaces de los 10 articulos corregidos la ortografia Academia puedo entrar a la academia duda de mision a que se refiere con arreglar el articulo Pinocchio, que hay que arreglar? Joseuchiha1998 (discusión) 09:06 12 jul 2012 (UTC) Segunda mision problema Tengo la imagen pero no soy capaz de ponerla en la infobox Joseuchiha1998 (discusión) 12:45 12 jul 2012 (UTC) REPORTAR errores ortograficon el Tecnica Pachinko texto sin sentido.Nagato lima (discusión) 15:25 12 jul 2012 (UTC) reportar mala ortografia en Jutsu: Supresión de Chakra Nagato lima (discusión) 15:24 12 jul 2012 (UTC) reportar mala ortografia en Gotas de Lluvia Sangrienta Nagato lima 15:33 12 jul 2012 (UTC) mala ortografi en Prisión de Humo Nagato lima (discusión) 15:48 12 jul 2012 (UTC) mala ortografia en Jutsu Manipulación de Hombres de Madera: Cambio Personal mala ortografia en Jutsu Manipulación de Hombres de Madera: Cambio Personal Nagato lima (discusión) 15:53 12 jul 2012 (UTC) mala ortografia en Técnica de Copiado Facial Nagato lima (discusión) 16:05 12 jul 2012 (UTC) ¿que es esto? Joseuchiha1998 (discusión) 18:19 12 jul 2012 (UTC) reporte de mision creo que el articulo Pinocchio ya esta arreglado Joseuchiha1998 (discusión) 18:23 12 jul 2012 (UTC) Omae Dattanda He tratado de agregarle las categorías al ending Omae Dattanda pero no he tenido éxito, agraecería que ud le colocara las categorías. HokageUzumaki (mi discusión) 16:15 12 jul 2012. ya complete la segunda prueba de la academia 190.176.71.155 23:07 12 jul 2012 (UTC) segunda prueba de la academia completada. Hecupo(Nico Calo) (discusión) 23:09 12 jul 2012 (UTC) HOLA. quiero entrar a la academia ninja de konohagakure Martinjr13 23:36 12 jul 2012 (UTC) como reporto los errores ortograficos que corrijo Martinjr13 01:54 13 jul 2012 (UTC) reporte de mision He completado la segunda mision, aqui esta el link del ending Pinocchio Joseuchiha1998 (discusión) 12:43 13 jul 2012 (UTC) http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/%C2%A1Ataque_sorpresa!_%C2%A1El_arma_secreta_de_Naruto! Escribió mal naruto. Habían colocado narto http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ex%C3%A1menes_Ch%C5%ABnin el error era que decía que el ganador de la batalla entre shikamaru y temari la había ganado temari salía mal escrito el nombre decía tamari. en este mismo articulo en la parte de problemas planteados en el problema 10 la palabra chunin salía escrita asi chuninn. estos son los link de las correcciones que llevo hasta ahora van tres. Martinjr13 15:51 13 jul 2012 (UTC) http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/J%C5%8Dnin este habia una palara que decia possedor y es poseedor Martinjr13 15:57 13 jul 2012 (UTC) http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasori este es el link en la que agregaron una curiosidad en la que decia emosiones y es emociones. con este van 4 correcciones Martinjr13 16:26 13 jul 2012 (UTC) reportar mala ortografia en Elemento Tierra: Tapa Cayendo Torbellino Avestruz Amaterasu con esas ultimas culmino mi mision Nagato lima (discusión) 17:12 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Segundo examen *a los siguientes articulos le agrege la categoria Rasengan de Agallas , [[Usuario:Nicolas 99q|http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jigumo_F%C5%ABma] Jigumo Fuma ] ,¡¡El manual ninja de Naruto!! , Kajikay [[Usuario:Nicolas 99q|http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rinnegan] Rinnegan] PD: Me equivoque agregando algunas categorias de Naruto Uzumaki y Kajika y no se como sacarlos Nicolas 99q (discusión) 19:08 13 jul 2012 (UTC) *como hisiste la plantilla de tu intrduccion Nicolas 99q (discusión) 22:08 13 jul 2012 (UTC) *revisate las ediciones del segundo examen ??Nicolas 99q (discusión) 01:13 14 jul 2012 (UTC) *lo vovere hacer dentro de 1,2 o 3 semanas por que me voy de viajeNicolas 99q (discusión) 18:37 14 jul 2012 (UTC) Recuperacion aca estan los articulos que les cambie de nuevo la categoria : Espada de Chakra de Konoha Infocard Personaje Espada Kusanagi Espada Garian Espadas Secretas de Piedra del Myobokuzan *hola fijate lo que e hecho en mi perfil gracias a tu ayuda Nicolas 99q (discusión) 23:46 14 jul 2012 (UTC) *ni bien te conectes dejame en mi discucion los resultados Nicolas 99q (discusión) 03:25 15 jul 2012 (UTC) *Responde lo que te dejo en tu discusion.Nicolas 99q (discusión) 16:14 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Tercer Examen Ya cree el articuloNicolas 99q (discusión) 18:41 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Problema No aparezco en la lista de usuarios de konoha *Me pueo unir al equipo 1 de konoha(el de Yukio Uchia) Nicolas 99q (discusión) 00:27 22 jul 2012 (UTC) *Me podes dar una mision Nicolas 99q (discusión) 00:55 22 jul 2012 (UTC) borrar bueno pues en mi discuion dejaste un mensaje diciendo que tenias que borrar 2 archivos o imagenes pues puedes borrar a ino y a kiba :) saludos --Jessy M (discusión) 18:33 14 jul 2012 (UTC) Sello Sagrado: Liberar El usuraio 85.155.201.47 creó el artículo Sello Sagrado: Liberar, agradecería que lo borrara. HokageUzumaki (discusión) 23:49 14 jul 2012 (UTC) reporte de mision he arreglado el articulo Pinocchio Joseuchiha1998 (discusión) 08:31 15 jul 2012 (UTC) When the world come down, me gustaria que supieras que esta wikia no es tuya y no puedes desacer todos los cambios que haga alguie: solo te digo que la numeracion de la historia de Kirigakure está correcta, y que además zetsu sigue siendo un miembro de akatsuki, por que no ha desertado!!!! Volúmenes Si Dariel, todavía hay algunos sin crear, si quieres te doy uno: El día del adios: Volumen 26 o, 'Sucesores: Volumen 19' 14:10 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Página Hola When claro pero necesito ver el diseño antes de aprobarlo definitivamente. Ok??. Fuego 013 (discusión) 20:01 15 jul 2012 (UTC) mision terminada reportar mala ortografia en Elemento Tierra: Tapa Cayendo Torbellino Avestruz Amaterasu Nagato lima (discusión) 13:45 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Explicación Disculpame intenta explicarme eso, porque mi concepto de "Spolier" creo que es otro. Fuego 013 (discusión) 19:29 16 jul 2012 (UTC) :Ahorita no puedo en realidad estoy no estoy en mi casa sino en la de una tia y estoy usando un internet movil pero es demasiado lento como para conectarse al chat, así que si quieres podemos hablar mañana que llego a mi casa y voy a poder usar el intener rapido. Fuego 013 (discusión) 19:44 16 jul 2012 (UTC) MISIÓN CUMPLIDA SENSEI Maestro Dariel, ya he acabado de crear la pagina del volúmen 26 de Naruto: El día del adios, aqui te dejo el link: El día del adios Me ha costado bastante maestro, pero lo he conseguido ;) He cumplido mi misión, dime si tengo que hacer algo mas para convertirme en Jonin o ya he ascendido. KageSasuke07 (discusión) 23:21 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Volumen 28 Sólo me comunico para avisar que en la página Lista de Volúmenes falta la imagen del Volumen 28 HokageUzumaki (discusión) 00:38 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Protección Si no te preocupes gracias por decirme. Fuego 013 (discusión) 16:30 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Volumen 28 Pues no, estuve buscando en la categoría de volúmenes pero no lo encontré, creo que no han credo ese artículo.HokageUzumaki (discusión) 20:43 17 jul 2012 (UTC) hola hokage soy nuevo y no se que hacer ley que me tienen que enceñar pero tu eres el que dices espero tu respuesta Minatodestelloamarillo (discusión) 22:26 17 jul 2012 (UTC). Shabadaba Hola Dariel te escribo para preguntarte que si vas a editar el artículo de Shabadaba (ya que no lo has editado) por que si no tienes tiempo queria ponerlo como misión para un ninja de mi aldea si no te importa por favor contestame lo más rapido posible. Fuego 013 (discusión) 23:02 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo Disculpa, SaileAipas me ha acusado de agregar contenido basura a la wikia y me ha bloqueado, pero eso no es cierto, el dìa de hoy solo he hecho ediciones menores, si quiere lea mi historial de contribuciones que lo demuestra. HokageUzumaki(mi discusiòn) 19:24 17 jul 2012. Trabajo duro Dariel, a parte del encargo que me hiciste ¡El día del adios!, he creado también Sucesores (Volumen), ya me diras si tengo que hacer algo, si quieres me puedo encargar de crear los volumenes que faltan ;) KageSasuke07 (discusión) 10:25 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Jonnin reportandose dariel como sabieis hubo un one shot relacionado con la pelicula se ponen junto a la pelicula o es otro articulo aparte.David07 (discusión) 18:14 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Notificación Hola Dariel te escribo para decirte que agrege dos nuevas wikis como aliadas a Naruto Wiki, una de ellas fue aceptada hace tiempo pero no lo habiamos colocado mientras que la otra que es la Zelda me lo pidieron recientemente y lo coloque suponiendo que no habia ninguna molestia (si tienes algun incoveniente por ella me puedes decir sin ningun problema). PD: Luego tengo que hablar contigo sobre la posibilidad de que otra wiki Fannon se convierta en Wiki Hermana de Naruto WIki. Fuego 013 (discusión) 00:35 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Wikis Hermanas Hola Dariel en cuanto a las Wikis hermanas yo también pense lo mismo y ya cree unas reglas si quieres luego te las paso para ver si estas de acuerdo. Y sobre los seiyu ya me di cuenta que los administradores todos estan de acuerdo así que tenemos que hablar para establecer los limites de los artículos y lo que debe llevar. Fuego 013 (discusión) 14:55 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Re-Algunas Cosas Hay dios mio tantas cosas por discutir y hablar pero bueno vamos a ver que hacemos: #'Nuevo diseño de perfiles': Me parece muy bien pero tengo unas dudas eso es lo que va a parecer cuando uno se vuelva usuario de esta wiki o edite por primera vez verdad??. Además apesar de colocar eso los usuarios tendran aún la opción de cambiarla a su gusto no??. #'Lista de Archivos Duplicados:' Muchas gracias me va a servir de mucha ayuda también pienso pasarle el enlace a Juan que también esta pendiente de esas cosas. #'Administrador Kuronado:' No sabia nada de la situación de su aldea o de las quejas, lo unico que yo sabia era que estaba un poco inactivo y eso incluso me lo informo a mí por una situación que tenía no recuerdo mucho de eso quizas tengamos que hablar con él. #'Wikis Aliadas': Bueno quizas las wikis aliadas podemos ayudarnos entre sí pero debes acordarte que ellos quizas no sean fan de Naruto y no puedan editar artículos de nuestra wiki pero quizas sí sobre informar vandalismo, arreglar errores en la wiki o otras cosas de mantenimientos. #'Seiyu: Estoy de acuerdo con la creación de un proyecto debemos buscar un líder y yo dentro de uno o dos días te paso como sería la estructura de esos artículos. #'''Naruto Fandon y Respuesta: En realidad creo que la más abandonada entre ellas dos Naruto Respuesta esta más abandona por que solamente vi dos artículos en esa wiki mientras Fandon al menos tiene varios artículos, además acuerdate que apena es nueva. Pero si deberia haber más actividad de los administradores en ellas, incluso intentare participar un poco más en ellas. #'Wikis hermanas:' Ah otra cosa aquí te paso los requisitos que deberian tener las wikis hermanas ya se lo comente y mostre a Juan quiero ahora la opinión del resto de los administradores. :*Tener relación con el tema de la serie Naruto. :*Tener usuarios de Naruto Wiki o que al menos editen de vez en cuando en ella. :*Tener una administrador, reglas y portada definida :*Poseer 20 artículos arreglados y bien editados. :*En caso de ser una wiki de organización fannon, debe tener un grupo mayor de 5 personas y tener creados personajes y técnicas suficiente y acompañadas de al menos dos historias. :*En caso de no ser una wiki fannon, debe tener una comunidad de al menos 8 personas. Dime que opinas de todo esto y escribeme en mi discusión. Fuego 013 (discusión) 14:45 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Respuesta Dariel es la primera vez que escucho que se pueda hacer eso tendria que pensarlo un poco. Además creo que deberiamos enfocarnos en las ideas y propuestas actuales antes como una prioridad para así luego encofarnos bien en las proximas. PD: Ya fue eliminada la categoría:Jutsus y se dejo la categoría:Jutsu. Fuego 013 (discusión) 21:16 21 jul 2012 (UTC) :Ok haz la demostración. Mira respondeme te parecen bien esos requisitos para las Wikis Hermanas??. Fuego 013 (discusión) 00:38 22 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Dariel el aviso esta muy bueno pero creo que hay un problema cuando le di "Si, por favor" para poder seguir leyendo no se quito el cuadro. Fuego 013 (discusión) 18:52 22 jul 2012 (UTC) Kankuro Disculpa, pero Axelruto renombró la página de Kankuro y no logro restaurarle el nombre original, agradecería que pudieras hacr algo. HokageUzumaki 21:46 22 jul 2012. Categoría:Daimyo Hola When te escribo para que me des una explicación del porque empezastes a colocar la categoría:Daimyo cuando ese tipo de categoría no se aprobo, acuerdate que la primera reunión administrativa la mayoria de los administradores estuvieron de acuerdo en no colocarlas por eso te pregunto que esta pasando??. Fuego 013 (discusión) 16:20 23 jul 2012 (UTC) :Aquí esta el enlace: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Foro%3AReuni%C3%B3n_Administrativa fue el primer tema discutido, por favor elimina la categoría. Fuego 013 (discusión) 17:19 23 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Es cierto que a ti no te gusta perder verdad?? te voy a decir algo no se puede discutir algo que ya fue discutido no voy a permitir que opaques la decisión tomada por los administradores. Te di la opción de eliminarla no quisite así que lo estoy haciendo yo. No intentes pasarte listo conmigo. Fuego 013 (discusión) 18:43 23 jul 2012 (UTC) :::Y como yo dije la decisión fue tomada por los administradores y si no recuerdas los administradores estan aquí como representantes de la comunidad y la mayoria de ellos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo. Además si no recuerdas tu mismo tuviste la idea de hacer la reunión administrativa no puedes cambiar de opinión sobre quien debe decir a estas alturas. La otra cosa es que no puedo dejar que las cosas sucedan porque si no todos haria lo que se les da la gana, y te vuelvo a decir la decisión fue tomada es irrevelante el tiempo en que fue decidido e incluso el tiempo en que fue hecho no fue muy largo. Acepta las decisiones que los administradores hacemos. PD: Te sugiero que verifiques tus imagenes en tu perfil muchos de ellos violan las reglas de la wiki te lo dijo porque un estudiante mio los decteto. Fuego 013 (discusión) 19:39 23 jul 2012 (UTC) Volúmenes Hola, es para comunicar que en la página de Lista de Volúmenes falta las portadas de los volúmenes 8, 26 y 28. Atentamente: HokageUzumaki (mi discusión ) 15:02 23 jul 2012. Imagenes *Archivo:Gin-ichimaru-gin-18947600-1280-720.jpg *Archivo:Imagesd.jpeg *Archivo:Ep 97795 1.jpg *Archivo:0.jpg *Archivo:Ibj8TdDC3ka1eG.png *Archivo:1239751.jpg *Archivo:Hidan-hidan-18313405-848-480.jpg *Archivo:Amvleevsgaaratoxicity0322950xi.jpg *Archivo:1251939000381 f.jpg Estas imagenes violan las reglas de la wiki ya fue poseen demasiados números y/o el nombre no representa bien la imagen. Fuego 013 (discusión) 20:27 23 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola conectate en FACEBOOK186.130.71.11 22:37 23 jul 2012 (UTC) Academia Puedo entrar a la academia Sasuke20\12 (discusión) 00:01 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Captura Aca esta : thumb|342px link=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario Discusión:When the World Comes Down 15:40 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Mal cargo de MOD Hola D, quiero avisarte de que Alvaro no esta haciendo bien su papel de MOD, no solo yo, sino que unos cuantos están quejandose de su jefatura como MOD. Algunos actos que Alvaro hace serían por ejemplo: Es muy rígido en el chat, quizás demasiado, no respeta las normas, aunque no te pases de 3 en alguna norma,te da advertencia... también te dejo un pequeño listado de algunas personas que estan igual que yo, algo molestas por su forma de ser MOD: Hiruzen Uzumaki, Alpha-nico, Borja Uchiha, Matt (Kanon), Manuel Alejandro... para colmo de mi queja, me ha baneado sin darme advertencias, y como yo pienso, sino se dan advertencias uno no se da cuenta de que esta infrinjiendo las reglas. Todos hemos llegado a una conclusion, nos gustaria que se presentaran candidatos para ser MOD (aptos) y se haga una encuesta, ya que no nos parece justo que se le hiciera MOD sin votaciones. Un saludo, Sasuke-Itachi Uchiha 13:28 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Siento meterme pero el baneo de sasuke ha sido bastante injusto. No es que haya escrito las frases no completas en plan: ahora vuelvo Sino que estaba hablando de diferentes cosas y contestando otras preguntas. Y sobre que no ha hecho caso a las advertencias, yo solo he visto una y entre la marabunta de mensajes de los usuarios, normal que no lo haya visto. Podria haberle puesto un privado. Si eso es motivo de baneo vale, pero 4 dias es excesivo por un malentendido. Gaara uchiha (discusión) 13:38 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Yo he avisado más de 3 veces, si él no ha querido parar, no es problema mío. He dado el link de las normas por que al parecer no entendían lo de "mensajes completos" pero él ha seguido. No una cosa es ser "liberal" y otra es que los demás hagan lo que quieran. Lo de respetar las normas sobre mí sí las respeto, y creo que más que nadie, pero si ellos no se saben las normas, y no las comprenden no se puede hacer más.Alvaro455 (discusión) 13:43 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Captura thumb|334pxesta es César Figueroa (discusión) 15:36 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Saludoss Hola Dariel,te acordarás del usuario Madara04 supongo,bueno aquí te dejo otra cuenta títere que se creo para entrar al chat esta.Saludoss | 15px Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones 17:42 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Academia Puedo entrar NXT (discusión) 18:23 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Chat Oye varios usuarios opinamos que el chat estaba mejor como era antes los colores irritan la vista de muchos y podrias volverlo a la normalidad porfavor?? Realmente lo apreciariamos gracias por tu atencion César Figueroa (discusión) 02:02 25 jul 2012 (UTC) RAW Mira como poder te paso no tengo drama sucede en la que uso yo personalmente recien seran subidas el sabado o domingo, osea recien ahi la pagina tendra el RAW (manga japones) de Naruto, sucede que en esta pagina se las consigue fielmente sin marca de agua x eso aun no esta disponible 17:53 25 jul 2012 (UTC) ¡una pregunta! ¿no tienes mas informacion sobre naruto shippuden clash of ninja revolution 4?201.209.45.68 19:24 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Re-Sagas y otras cosas Hola Dariel bueno en cuanto a tu solicitud te tengo que decir que el problema es que Narutopedia le pone los nombre a las sagas de acuerdo a los sucesos que ocurren en los episodios como por ejemplo la Caza de Itachi, la Invasión de Pain, etc. Y siempre se opto por esa manera porque era la mejor manera de idnetificar las sagas y principalmente porque Narutopedia tiene información más segura sobre Naruto en comparación con Wikipedia que no pose información precisa sobre la serie. Porque por ejemplo si notas en el anexo de episodios de Naruto lo identificas como "Primera Saga, "Segunda Saga", entre otros. Debido a esto no nos guiamos de Wikipedia pero si tienes pruebas de que los nombre de Wikipedia son los originales entonces eso debe ser discutido. Porque sino entonces creamos una redirección a los nombre de Saga que tenemos. PD: Aprovechando esto no se si te acuerdas pero te hable de crear una plantilla mejor para los artículos de Banda Sonora y aquí esta la plantilla que tiene más información que la que se tiene puesta y además con darle click a la imagen se puede ver el video aquí esta: Usuario:Fuego 013/Sandbox. Además una wiki nos solicito ser wiki hermana le di los requisitos y según ellos los cumplen te voy a pasar un enlace de la discusión que tuvismo para ver si estas de acuerdo con la solicitud http://es.nagashisenbon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1123. Fuego 013 (discusión) 23:34 25 jul 2012 (UTC) manga original dariel la pagina q yo uso se llama www.mangahead.com el problema es q la gente q sube las imagenes a veces ponen parchos con el nombre de su pagina; por ejemplo no subi la foto del mini bijudama en japones por el parcho pero alguien del wiki la subio después no se si en esta wiki eso es legal por eso no la subi. si es legal me dices pq asi las subo mas rapido--NaruIchi24 (discusión) 23:58 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola como hago para entrar a la aldea Hola Dariel, te dejo los links de los 10 artículos que edité: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Armadura_de_Roca http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Aldea_Oculta http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Relleno http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hanzaki#Pa.C3.ADs_de_los_Campos_de_Arroz http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Deidara#Historia http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Elemento_Tierra:_Corredor_de_Tierra http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Matsuri#Personalidad http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jir%C5%8Db%C5%8D#Personalidad http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sabio_de_los_Seis_Caminos#Historia Cele369 (discusión) 23:45 31 jul 2012 (UTC)Cele369 Para Dariel lopez, y para todos quienes comentan en estadiscucion. Bueno, primero hola, me quiero presentar, soy Makoto Nara, soy un tanto serio y segun mis amigos, tendria que ser un poco mas alegre, abeses tambien soy un poco bago, sin embargo, cuando se trata de intentar aclarar algun suceso de neruto, o alludar a mejorar el entendimiento sobre algunos temas, hay le pongo todas las ganas, como por ejemplo con el tema que te voy a presentar haora, empesare con un punto que de seguro tenemos en comun, existen muchas hipotesis sobre quien puede ser tobi, de echo podriamos estar dias hablando, dando nuevas teorias y refutandolas,sobre quien puede ser tobi, podria ser :obito, hijo menor de savio de los 6 caminos, hijo mayor, shisui uchiha, etc, etc.Hai una conclusion logica a la﻿ que llegamos, posee adn de senju, ya que aunque no puede utilisar el elemento madera, puede usar un sharingan con abilidades espesiales, al igual que shisui, ya que tobi no tiene un mangekyu sharingan, tambien conose mucho de la historia del mundo shinobi, desde el sabio de los 6 caminos hasta el momento actual no presisamente tiene que haber estado en ese momento, podria ser que ubiera investigado, al igual que orochimaru, tambien tiene facilidad para engañar, ya que durante un buen tiempo se iso pasar por un torpe que queria entrar en akatsuki, sin embargo cuando se rebelo que el era el﻿ lider de akatsuki, adquirio una personalidad mas seria, por eso me parese ami que el mas probable sea obito uchiha, ya que debido al caracter de obito podria ser que fuera desendiente del clan senju, y si obito fuera desendiente del clan senju, al despertar el sharingan tambien ubiera despertado su habilidad espacial, al igual que shisui, mientras que kakashi tubo que despartar el mangekio sharingan para utilisar la abilidad espesial, podria ser que cuando las rocas cayeron ensima de obito, el miedo a morir ubiera despertado su habilidad espacial y lo ubiera teletransportado a otra dimension, y asi se ubiera salbado, ademas, estube pensando y﻿ se como justificar que tobi tuviera dos sharingan cuando le ba a poner a sasuke los hojos de itachi se be una pared que esta llena de sharingans, pudiera ser que el se ubiera implantado﻿ uno, y por ser desendiente del clan senju tiene mas resistencia que la gente comun, ademas tobi no lo penso dos veses antes de sacrificar su ojo izkierdo, eso es porque ese ojo era un sharingan comun que lo tenia para utilisar el izanagi, en caso de una emergensia, como danzo que tenia los sharingan en su braso, pero no los usaba todo el tiempo ademas tobi nunca se teletransporto usando su ojo izkierdo, eso muestra que su sharingan izkierdo era diferente﻿ de su sharingan derecho, ademas, hai que recodar lo que obito le dijo a kakashi,"en el mundo ninjaaquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria pero quienes abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria" y luego obito dijo"si eso no me hace ser un verdadero ninja, destruire a aquellos que se hacen llamar ninjas", como todos sabemos en el mundo nija muy pocos sigen la ideologia de obito quisas cuando obito se recupero y vio que el mundo ninja en el que vivia no habia cambiado nada, se enojo, y desidio cumplir lo que le dijo a kakashi, y destruir a aquellos que se acen llamar ninja, ademas, quisas en ese mismo tiempo mas o menos, se haya enterado de la muerte de rin, ese dolor, mas el ver cuanta gente moria por culpa del mundo ninja, entonces decidio hacer algo, y﻿ tomo un camino equivocado, al igual que nagato, ademas con su jutsu de teletransportacion puede ir a cualquier lugar asi se le pudo hacer mas facil consegir toda la informacion que tiene, y con esa informacion haber llegado a su propia conclusion, y en base a ello haber creado un plan, el cual esta llevando a cabo haora, en la cuarta gran guerra shinobi. Esa es mi teoria, me gustaria poder saber tu opinion, sea cual sea, sea que tengas algo para criticarme o algo que aclarar, no importa de lo que me quieras hablar, sea bueno o malo,aun asi, de seguro este tema dara para mucha mas discucion. Aunque, hay un viejo provervio que dice"el sabio conoce el don de la espera, pero el inesperto se apresura al desastre". Elseguir dando teorias, por logica hara que alguna termine siendo sierta, pero para poder estar seguros, solo nos queda esperar a que lo revelen en el manga. Ha casi me olvido, hay otra cosa que queria pedirte, estuve leyendo los requisitos nesesarios para ser parte de una aldea, y desia que tenia que hablar con el kage y pedirle para que me integre en la aldea, bueno, me gustaria integrarme a tu aldea, estuve leyendo tu perfil, y tus ideas sobre naruto son muy interesantes, no te voy a decir algo como que tenga las mismas preferencias que tu con respecto de naruto, porque no seria sierto, aunque tu mismo dijiste que aveses es mejor fantasiar un poco antes que decir la verdad, aun asi yo lo hago, y estoy siendo sinsero con tigo, sin importar que quisas algun comentario mio no te caiga del todo bien, bueno como te dije me gustaria unirme a tu aldea, prometo ser un shinobi de mucha alluda que servira fielmente a su kage, y cumplirar sus misiones. Por ultimo te pido perdon por las faltas de ortografia que pueda tener, es un problema que nunca e logrado resolver, bueno espero tu respuesta, Lord Hokage, bye bye. link=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario Discusión:When the World Comes Down 02:45 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Reunión Dariel, si es la próxima semana me queda muy difícil, no se, en estos días te confirmo. 00:26 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Depende, que día se de la próxima semana es? 00:34 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Quiero unirme a la academia que hago. UNIRME A LA ACADEMIA DE KONOHA QUISIERA UNIRME A KONOHA POR QUE ME GUSTA ESA ALDEA.ESPERO UNA PRONTA RESPUESTA 4 imagenes Conectate y te lo explico porfavor. no te lo dijeron?? deje la academia hace mucho. Yo creia que estaba borrado porque dije que no queria seguir. Nos vemos! 'Gaara uchiha (discusión) 12:46 3 ago 2012 (UTC)' RE: Academia Hola, pues si quiero seguir en la Academia, hice el examen con Sasuke Uchia y me dijo que había pasado pero que editara hasta que me subieran a Genin, entonces tengo que volver a hacer el examen? KonohaNaruto23 (discusión) 14:56 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Ok, muchas gracias por hacerme Genin KonohaNaruto23 (discusión) 16:36 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Loco en el chat Hey Dariel, si estas entra al chat hay un loco que merece ser baneado. Archivo:Rock_Lee_Firma.gif 16:44 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Reunión Administrativa y Página de Contenidos Hola When me parece bien lo de la reunión administrativa si los otros administradores estan de acuerdo en hacer otra cuenta conmigo, y en cuanto a lo de la página de contenidos no he podido terminarlo porque es que estos últimos días estaba muy ocupado y solamente podía entrar unos momentos a la wiki así que no te preocupes que de seguro lo termino hoy o mañana. Fuego 013 (discusión) 19:04 3 ago 2012 (UTC) :Disculpa quise decir que si "estan de acuerdo cuenten conmigo". Fuego 013 (discusión) 19:13 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Re-Pregunta Muy sencilla esa imagen es como la describe Kurama, no es una curiosidad al no tener una aparicion fisica, cualquier persona puede describirla de una forma, y se utiliza la del articulo devido a que es la primera imagen de la descripcion del Dies colas asi q por eso tu edicion es en si inutil ya que no es una curiosidad 19:25 3 ago 2012 (UTC) : Dariel tu mismo lo dices esa imagen no corresponde a curiosidades tampoco entra en Apariencia, usa el sentido comun si pondre una imagen de cada descripcion del Jubi en apariencia tendriamos como cinco y te recuerdo que las imagenes sin uso deven ser borradas algo que aparentemente no recuerda nadie xq cuando llego siempre esta lleno de imagene repetidas, fan arts q no cuimplen las condiciones e imagenes sin uso y yo las devo borrar, no recrimino nada solo q si no esta en uso se borra y deja de insistir con esa imagen para ese articulo : 19:39 3 ago 2012 (UTC) mission ya hice la mision que me tocaba de la academia luego te paso los resultados de cuales fueron por que orita no puedo quizas mañana Moguie (discusión) 20:50 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Dariel Era para preguntarte lo siguiente: Cuando una pagina de jutsu no tiene un kanji y/o romaji se puede buscar por google traductions y una vez traducido se puede poner en la pagina por ejemplo el proximo jutsu Control_de_Murciélagos:_Ondas_Ultrasónicas le encuentro este kanji: バットコントロール：超音波 se le puede poner? y con otras paginas te pregunto esto por cuestiones de seguridad de mi cuenta. Gracias de antemano | 23:44 3 ago 2012 (UTC) entrar a la acdemia y ser shinobi de konoha '''Jimmy loor14 (discusión) 00:40 4 ago 2012 (UTC) unirme a la cademia de konoha ya lei todo y como tu eres kage de konoha quiero ser un estudiante mas de la academia,aunque tambien lei q la academia de konoha esta cerrada por remodelaciones por 3 o 4 dias despues de q termine eso uneme a la academia Jimmy loor14 (discusión) 01:13 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Dariel Era para preguntarte lo proximo: te parecería una buena idea que yo creara un blog de blogs inutiles Gracias de antemano | 01:32 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Ah ok pero igualmente hay algunos que me gustaría darte que no sirve y te los dejo tal vez mañana o hoy mas tardesito Saludos | 01:41 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Perdon Dariel por permanecer inactivo, pero planeo seguir en la academia asi que solo ponme mi siguiente mision y la cumplire nareto uzumaki 01:43 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Reporte de mi primera mision Bueno ya termine mi primera mision de la academia! Fue sencilla ^^ Aqui esta el reporte con los respestivos cambios y sus paginas: #Fue uno de los 9 novatos que participo en el Examen Chunin, consiguiendo pasar la Primera Prueba gracias a su compañera Ino y la Segunda a pesar de perder una batalla contra Zaku; finalmente perdió en las Preliminares contra Dosu.> Fue uno de los 9 novatos que participó en el Examen Chunin, consiguiendo pasar la Primera Prueba gracias a su compañera Ino y la Segunda a pesar de perder una batalla contra Zaku; finalmente perdió en las Preliminares contra Dosu.'' http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Choji_Akimichi Luego mas abajo edite otra parte pero yo se que no cuenta por edicion si no por articulo igual ahi 10 articulos. Es este: Sus compañeros siempre lo regañaba, le decía que cualquier equipo en el que el estaba, estaba destinado a perder. > Sus compañeros siempre lo '''regañaban', le decían que cualquier equipo en el que el estaba, estaba destinado a perder. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chōji_Akimichi '' #Cuando todas las personas del estadio estaban siendo afectadas por el genjutsu puesto por Kabuto, Shikamaru logro dispersarlo >Cuando todas las personas del estadio estaban siendo afectadas por el genjutsu puesto por Kabuto, Shikamaru '''logró' dispersarlo'' http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shikamaru_Nara'' #La letra de la canción tiene mas partes en inglés que otra abertura de Naruto Shippuden >La letra de la canción tiene mas partes en inglés que otra apertura de Naruto Shippuden. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Distance #Esta técnica se realiza mendiante la concentracion del chakra del usuario en sus ojos.> Esta técnica se realiza mediante la concentración del chakra del usuario en sus ojos. http://es.naruto. wikia.com/wiki/Mangekyō_Sharingan #abarca del episodio 179 al 202; también se uso en una pelicula de Naruto como opening. >abarca del episodio 179 al 202; también se usó en una pelicula de Naruto como opening. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Remember #el ángulo cambia al rostro de Naruto sonriendole a la cámara; luego aparece el logo. > el ángulo cambia al rostro de Naruto sonriéndole a la cámara; luego aparece el logo. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/R★O★C★K★S #Es el primer opening que se transmitio en Pantalla Ancha. > Es el primer opening que se transmitió en Pantalla Ancha. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/BLUE_BIRD #tanto que ese odio cmplicó la formación > tanto que ese odio complicó la formación'' http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kirigakure'' #llamándolo "gordo", cosa que el siempre le reprochaba. >llamándolo "gordo", cosa que é'l siempre le reprochaba. ''http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tayuya #Es uno de los pocos personajes principales en Naruto que experimento la muerte y fue devuelto a la vida. > Es uno de los pocos personajes principales en Naruto que experimentó''' la muerte y fue devuelto a la vida. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gaara Le deje el mensaje tambien al encargado de la academia, tambien te la dejo a ti por si la vez antes que el! Gabo21 (discusión) 02:17 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Ya Termine la Mision xD Dariel Aqui tienes los SoundTracks Que cree: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Those_Who_Inherit_The_Will_of_Fire http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Reverse_Situation http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hero http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto Main Theme Atte: 25px Soy Ricardo2299. Soy Pequeño Gaara 25px 14:17 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Esta Vez Si xD Oye ya lo termine ahora si con los intrumentos xD mira los links: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Those_Who_Inherit_The_Will_of_Fire http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Reverse_Situation http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hero http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto Main Theme XD 25px Soy Ricardo2299. Soy Pequeño Gaara 25px 15:32 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Mensaje de Portada Si no tengo ningun problema puedes ponerlo me parece una noticia muy importante. Fuego 013 (discusión) 16:19 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Kanjis Darile vos mismo lo decis compara los Kanji el de Element Madera Mar de Arboles dice 樹海降誕y el del Jutsu Secreto de Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de Árboles es 樹界降誕 fijate claramente y veras como los de la izquierda son estos ultimos 17:42 4 ago 2012 (UTC) : Por eso mismo vos lo decis 木遁・樹海降誕 y el nacimiento de arboles el siguiente: 木遁秘術・樹界降誕, ,ek q necesita un dibujo sos vos fijate detenidamente en los Kanji a la izquierda se ve claramente el 樹界降誕 osea Nacimiento de Árboles, 樹界 significa árboles y 降誕 nacimiento : 17:50 4 ago 2012 (UTC) : Pero no viejo el Kanji a la izquierda es como decis Mokuton aho lo de la derecha es nacimiento de arboles osea dice Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de Arboles a que jutsu te suena, el hecho de q se hayan ahorrado Jutsu Secreto no cambia al jutsu fijate en todas las traducciones de esos Kanjis dira lo q te digo o sinonimos no es el mar si no me crees dejemos que Fuego decida : 17:59 4 ago 2012 (UTC) (Izuna Uzumaki (discusión) 18:08 4 ago 2012 (UTC)). Hola When si puedo entrar a la Academia Ninja en Konohagakure 'Izuna Uzumaki ' Hola Dariel Ya me podrías desbanear del chat por favor | 19:00 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Elemento Madera Hola When te escribo porque me di cuenta que estabas colocando que Madara es capaz de usar el Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un Mar de Árboles cuando en realidad no es capaz de usar esa técnica, cuando en realidad usa el Jutsu Secreto de Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de Árboles. Yo mismo lo comprobe en el manga lo que ocurre es que los Kanjis son muy parecidos lo unico que cambia es uno, en el mar de árboles se usa el 海 mientras que en el nacimiento de árboles se utiliza 界. Si quieres verificalo. Fuego 013 (discusión) 22:45 4 ago 2012 (UTC) por favor dejame entrar a tu aldea ola soy riokudo queiro unirmee a tu aldea por favorrikudo rinnegan 20:15 5 ago 2012 (UTC)rikudo rinnegan e editado el articulo personalidad de Nurari Nurari es un ninja con una personalidad un poco extraña, parese tener algunos rasgos de mujer pero por lo que parece se trata de un hombre con una personalidad muy extraña Nurari es un ninja con una personalidad un poco extraña, parece tener algunos rasgos de mujer pero por lo que parece se trata de un hombre con una personalidad muy extraña e editado el artculo Personalidad de Rinji Es bastante astuto, ya que cuando todos los que poseian el sello maldito fueron liverados por Guren para que peliaran entre ellos, el se dio cuenta de que no tenia posibilidades de salir si peliava solo, por lo tanto decidio aliarse con otros para poder salir de ahi, y luego dehaber salido buscaba toda forma de desacerse de Guren para poder obtener su libertad definitiva Es bastante astuto, ya que cuando todos los que poseian el sello maldito fueron liberados por Guren para que pelearan entre ellos, el se dio cuenta de que no tenia posibilidades de salir si peleaba solo, por lo tanto decidio aliarse con otros para poder salir de ahi, y luego dehaber salido buscaba toda forma de desacerse de Guren para poder obtener su libertad definitiva e editado el articulo Apariencia de Gozu Es un sinobi de gran tamaño, con una indumentaria muy comun, tiene lo que paresen ser ojeras en sus hojos, y tiene dientes paresidos a los de algunos de los espadachines de la nieblina como Kisame y Chojuro Es un sinobi de gran tamaño, con una indumentaria muy comun, tiene lo que parecen ser ojeras en sus hojos, y tiene dientes parecidos a los de algunos de los espadachines de la nieblina como Kisame y Chojuro e editado el articulo Apariencia de Ganryu Ganryū usa el uniforme típico de la Niebla, con el chaleco táctico azul y una espada en su espalda. Además, en su mano derecha lleva un brasalete, que es un símbolo de unidad que tenían todos los miembros de su antiguo equipo, asesinado por los ninjas de Iwa; actualmente, lo mantiene como un recuerdo de sus amigos muertos, y como un símbolo de la paz tan esperada. Ganryū usa el uniforme típico de la Niebla, con el chaleco táctico azul y una espada en su espalda. Además, en su mano derecha lleva un brazalete, que es un símbolo de unidad que tenían todos los miembros de su antiguo equipo, asesinado por los ninjas de Iwa; actualmente, lo mantiene como un recuerdo de sus amigos muertos, y como un símbolo de la paz tan esperada.